


Secret Celebration

by LuminosoKatie



Series: A Storybook of White Roses [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Free day, White Rose Week 2018, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminosoKatie/pseuds/LuminosoKatie
Summary: It's Weiss' big day and Ruby plans to celebrate with the love of her life...whether she knows or not.(White Rose Week Day 8: Free Day)





	Secret Celebration

“Do you want to see one of those operas tonight?” Ruby jumped from her bunk at Beacon to ask her girlfriend, who was lying on her stomach, finishing up some of next week’s homework before class. 

“Did you just...say you  _ want  _ to see an opera?” Weiss eyed her girlfriend suspiciously, raising an eyebrow in doubt as Ruby nodded enthusiastically. 

“Yeah!” Ruby smiled, flopping on Weiss’ bed next to her, ignoring her yell of protest. “And then we can go to one of those restaurants! You know...the super fancy dancy ones!” 

Shoving her girlfriend off of her bed, smirking at the satisfying thump she made when she hit the ground, Weiss sat up. 

“Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?”

Ruby shot up, grinning widely as she swayed back and forth on the balls of her feet. “I’m...right here?”

Weiss rolled her eyes. “Ruby. You  _ hate  _ operas and you hate any restaurant that doesn’t involve an excess amount of fried and sweet foods. I know this. Don’t patronize me.” 

“But you do!” Ruby pouted. “And I  _ like  _ seeing you smile, so it’s okay!” 

Weiss’ eyes narrowed. “What are you up to Rose?”

Ruby just grinned. “Let’s just go! We’ll make plans after class! C’mon Weiss, it’ll be fun!” 

Weiss sighed. She supposed this was her life now ever since she fell in love with her dolt of a partner. “Alright fine. Let’s go.” 

“Yes!” 

And with a jump and fist pump in the air, Ruby turned, sprinting off in the distance -- supposedly going to class -- leaving only rose petals scattering in her path. 

Weiss smiled. “I love you too Ruby.” 

\------- --------- --------

When Weiss walked out of the bathroom, Ruby’s eyes widened and her mouth dropped. 

Weiss was in a long, dark blue dress that shimmered at the ends. It was made of some kind of soft fabric, and cut up on her left leg, showing skin that made Ruby’s face flush even more. 

They had been dating for several months now, after enduring two years of torturous mutual crushing, but even after all that time, Ruby’s heart never stopped racing whenever she realized just how beautiful her girlfriend was. 

Ruby herself was in a red suit with a black sweater vest and black dress pants. She never was the biggest dress fan -- outside of combat skirts at least -- and preferred suits that fit her form. From the way Weiss was checking her out, she figured her girlfriend agreed as well. 

“You look amazing Ruby,” Weiss said, walking up to her, nimble fingers cupping her cheek before leaning in to give her a gentle, yet passionate kiss on the lips. 

When they parted, Ruby licked her lips, once again made speechless by Weiss’ words. She never was the best with compliments, but Weiss always gave them so freely, something that was new and  _ much  _ appreciated. 

“T-thanks, Weiss,” she stammed, grabbing Weiss’ hand when seeing she was ready to go. “Y-you look stunning as always.” 

Weiss smirked. “But of course. Anything for my girlfriend.” 

Ruby could have fainted at that. The way Weiss teased her, at the most random of times, was one of her favorite things, and if they didn’t have a set time for the show, she would have wanted to postpone their date, maybe spend the night cuddling and making out. 

She quickly shook the temptation out of her mind. Now was not the time to be selfish. It was Weiss’ night, after all. 

“C’mon Princess,” she teased, beginning to lead Weiss out the door, ignoring her eye roll at the nickname. “We have a show to catch.”

\------- ------- ---------

Weiss smiled at her sleeping girlfriend as she continued the show. 

Ruby tried, so very hard, to stay awake and pay attention, but as she was well aware, Ruby’s attention span never held up well with long shows, especially operas where half the show was in a different language. 

Weiss may have been fluent in several languages as a part of her training, poor Ruby, was definitely not. 

But Ruby was selfless, and while Weiss was still suspicious about why Ruby was giving her complete control over a date night, she couldn’t help but feel so full of love for her partner for doing something that she hated just to make Weiss happy. 

And the selfish part of her was  _ always  _ okay with seeing Ruby in a suit -- the way it fit her form so well, making her arms muscles somehow even more noticeable through the fabric, and leaving the rest to the imagination. The fact that she had dressed specifically for Weiss only made her even more attractive.

At the hint of a snore from her partner, Weiss made a mental note to reward her later. 

\-------- ------- --------

“Why did you choose this place?” Ruby tilted her head in confusion as their pasta had arrived at the local Italian joint. “I thought you were going to choose one of those no-menu restaurants.”

Weiss smiled, beginning to twirl her pasta before biting into it, savoring the taste. “Because you hate those restaurants.”

Ruby pouted. “So? You love them!”

Weiss smiled, reaching over to place her hand on Ruby’s, squeezing gently. “I do. But contrary to popular belief, I also like it when you’re happy and comfortable. Besides, this place has quality wine and food, and it means a lot to me that you introduced us to this place when we first started to date.” 

It had been the location of their first date -- back when Ruby struggled to find a compromise between her and Weiss’ very unique tastes in hobbies and lifestyles. Weiss had fallen in love with the food and environment, while Ruby was content with the dessert options and the waiters she had come to know. 

Needless to say, the date had gone well, and it continued to be a popular date location for movie nights with the pair. 

“I know!” Ruby smiled, slurping a noodle loudly, making Weiss groan at her lack of etiquette. “But it’s your birthday so--”

Ruby paused, eyes widened. “Um, I mean...your date! You know, a totally not-suspicious date.” 

It was silent for a moment and Ruby silently cursed to herself for ruining things. 

“Ruby Rose,” Weiss began and Ruby flinched. Full name was never a good sign. “Did you just say that you planned all this for my birthday? And you didn’t think to tell me?” 

Ruby gulped. She had planned to tell Weiss, but she wanted it to be late at night, after everything. 

“Yes?” she mumbled, staring at her plate of food that was rapidly getting cold.

“Ruby,” Weiss sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “You know I don’t celebrate my birthday.”

“I know but--”

“Then why are we doing this?”

“Because!” Ruby blurted, hesitantly grabbing Weiss’ hands. “You always talk about how your dad ruined your birthdays as a kid. So, you’ve never really gotten to celebrate. I just...I know you don’t like attention on yourself, so I didn’t want to throw a party or anything. But you deserve to have a day! So I figured...we could have you plan a date...and I’d tell you about my plan...later?”

She looked up, waiting for the lecture to come but was surprised when Weiss only had a smile on her face.

“Ruby…” she began, smiling softly at her girlfriend. “That’s...sweet. I’m just...not used to this kind of treatment. Not on these kinds of days. But I suppose…”

She sighed as she made her decision.

“We can celebrate, at least for the rest of the night.”

Ruby’s eyes glinted with surprise and excitement. “Really?”

“Yes.”

“Really really?”

“Yes, Ruby, now be quiet before I change my mind.” 

Ruby was ecstatic. “Oh this is so great! Tonight’s going to be great!” 

Weiss smiled to herself as Ruby continued. What her girlfriend didn’t know, was that this was already the best birthday she’d ever had. Secret celebration or not.

She supposed this was her life now. She fell in love with Ruby and just maybe...she didn’t mind a bit of attention, here and there. At least from the girl that would forever hold her heart.

It really was a dream come true. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo!
> 
> It's my birthday so I was like TIME TO WORSHIP THE QUEEEEN.
> 
> Thanks for sticking around with me all week with this series! It was so fun and I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
